Coven (Witches) (Earth-616)
Cosmic Coven, The Three That Are One, The Witches of Infinity, The Enchantresses of Infinity, The Sisters of Eternity, The Elder Witches | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = God Quarry | TeamLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Three unnamed witches | FormerMembers = | Allies = Black Order | Enemies = Thane | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jeff Lemire; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Thanos Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = The Coven is a trio of mythical witches who are believed to be older than any god. They reside at the God Quarry, a strange realm at the very edge of the universe to where all the gods who lost their worshippers due to their destruction or evolution are sent to have their soul fed upon by the witches. They were believed to have been long gone by Ebony Maw. Corvus Glaive enlisted their help when he expected Ebony Maw, who had been his teammate at Thanos' Black Order, to try to take over his enterprise at the Black Quadrant. When Ebony Maw directed Thane to the Black Quadrant as part of the boy's journey of conquest, Corvus Glaive had the Coven attack and depower Thane, leaving him defenseless. When Starfox, Nebula, and the Champion of the Universe sought Thanos' help to stop Thane after he took control of the Phoenix Force in behalf of Lady Death, Thanos led them into meeting the Coven so he could recover his powers to fight Thane. Starfox used his powers to manipulate the witches into helping them, but it didn't work and the witches punished him for his insolence. The witches then challenged Thanos into entering the God Quarry to face a trial which would grant him access to the power held by the Quarry if he succeeded in passing it; otherwise, he would join the other deities frozen for eternity in its walls. After Thanos overcame the God Quarry, the Coven teleported him to Thane's presence and the two fought; both eventually falling in the God Quarry. Sensing the Phoenix Force within Thane, the Coven used their power to release it back into the cosmos, thus depowering Thane once again. After Thanos dropped Thane into the God Quarry to live forever trapped within its walls, Lady Death herself appeared in the God Quarry to talk with Thanos, revealing that was all a part of her plan to make him worthy of her love again. However, Thanos did not want anything to do with Death anymore, and thus the three witches banished her from their realm. Powers The Witches possess powers seemingly rivaling that of the strongest cosmic beings in the universe. They were able to separate the Phoenix Force from Thane and remove the cosmic entity Death from their realm with ease. They also possess apparent chronokinetic power as they rapidly aged Starfox when he tried to manipulate them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mystical Organizations Category:Chronokinesis